Defining Illness
by Callisto C Vasile - Evans
Summary: Castor Marius Black and Arcturus III Pollux Black have taken a number of children over the years and given a home and education away from the prejudice of the British Ministry. Living in exile to ensure that they are not put under control of the British Ministry because of their rare, 'dark' or 'dangerous' talents. Arcturus has currently got four children under his care, Lovota Zab
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**By Callisto Crina Vasile - Evans**

 **Summary:**

 **Castor Marius Black and Arcturus III Pollux Black have taken a number of children over the years and given a home and education away from the prejudice of the British Ministry. Living in exile to ensure that they are not put under control of the British Ministry because of their rare, 'dark' or 'dangerous' talents. Marius II Katsou continuing the traditions of his Father and Grandfather has taken in four children under his care, Lovota Zabini, Ase Lovegood, Arianrhod Rosier - Malfoy and Itzar Prince - Slytherin. What will happen to Arcturus' unusual band of foster children when illness forces them to seek help from far corners of the earth. When they must leave the sanctuary of Kuroshima Island in Japan and smuggle themselves to Europe without bringing attention to themselves.**

A/N: This fanfic has plenty of OC characters in the mix, some of the more recognisable HP characters are not introduced for a couple of chapters. This is part of a loosely associated AU series, it has two companion pieces in the works. Custody Case (set in 1983) has already had five chapters released and Saving Onyx (set in 1974) will be released last. The time line of this AU series will become more obvious as it progresses, I will be using a couple AU notes to help. Defining Illness is set in 2002 in the Asian and European Magical Worlds.

Obligatory Disclaimer: All recognisable HP characters/situations are credited to J. and co.

 **Prologue - Summer Begins**

Arianrhod POV

"Come on Itzar, just a little to the left" I said observing the blindfolded boy comically missing the watermelon constantly. Lovota lightly kicked Ase in the shin, who had just attempted to trip Itzar. Ase just smirked back unapologetically, "No wonder he's not an ace at physical arts. Oh the irony of a shadow mage being unaware of his surrounding and clumsy".

" Aria is blocking his sensing skills, it would be unfair for our summer games tournament. Uncle Marius has got 10 Sickles on Itzar taking longer than ten attempts and Aria say five." Lovota informed him, Aria and Artie always had a betting game going on, not that Grandfather Arcturus or Great Grandpa Arcturus III put an end to it. Despite gambling being considered a dubious sport, the outcome of the bets often leads to either a slightly humiliating act for the loser or loss of money. The winner often used the money to buy more treats for the children anyway.

"What other scenarios have they added to their betting pool this year?" Ase asked curiously.

"Itzar accidentally summoning of a demon or shadowing into a wall during the dueling. Both inspired but last year mishaps, I still don't understand how his shadowed into a tree during sleepwalking. For me, it's falling for a potion prank, getting chased by a wolf and beating you in the puzzle round. For you, its you drooling over a girl that turns out to be related, electrifying yourself or wandering into an Occamy nest." She informed him, amusement dancing in her amber eyes and a light smile on her lips.

Ase snorted loudly "That won't be hard, I am related to too many people our age in Europe. Did they put a bet up about Aunt Seren's Strike bird stalking Marius or maybe this year one of his friend will release a niffler into his library."

Lovota laughed softly, amber eyes shining with mirth and lightly shoving the younger teen, " Hush now, Zars on his fifth swing". They turned their attention back to Itzar fumbling, Aria helpful hints and Marius' sneaky subversions. Aria held her breath as Itzar seemed ready for his next swing, the wooden sword cut down in the air with a vicious swipe but it missed its target by inches.

" You better get it in the next swing, or you will wish I was one of your lovely demons," Aria said mutinously.

" Aria, If you wanted to win your bet so bad, you should not of countered my shadow sensing". With that the boy stabbed it in an awkward direction, hitting home. He proceeded to a little dance of delight before lifting the sword and smacking it down harshly, severing the stuck watermelon into several jagged pieces.

" Finally, our snack is served." Marius commentary as he removed the blindfold ruffling Itzar's chestnut hair. Marius pulled out the knife out of his shin sheath and plates from a bag, cutting the watermelon into several slices. "Congratulations, my band of odd balls. You have successfully completed another year of correspondence course at school, worked on multiple research and business projects. Welcome, to the first day of summer, we will just relax today with an afternoon at this beach, evening BBQ and some films, maybe some star gazing. Grandpa Arcturus and Grandma Katsumi will judge some of our annual tournament in August. For the seven serious rounds we have; Problem Solving, Invention, Debate, Language, Duelling, Magical Construction and Magical Creation. For fun, we have Melon Smashing, Cake Decorating, Recipes, Chess, Poker, Swimming and Best Prank. Oh and a bonus round, get Grandpa Arcturus to laugh at puns"

As an afterthought, he added, " Winner gets 30 galleons and a minor boon from each loser. I sincerely hope this year no-one locks me in my office with a niffler. I took all my will not to use a blade and skin the devil before fashioning a hat out of it. Your Aunt Serene might have got her Strike to attack me if I did".

"Uncle Mars, when are we restarting the curriculum again?" Itzar asked.

" Around September 15th, a couple days after you all return from your week with guilds, business meetings etc. As of yet, we do not know if any of you are attending the political conferences in Europe, your parents will contact me if they think it a good idea. If you have any objections you better write to them about 'that mandatory project that just came up', I cannot block them myself ". Eying Ase as he said it, the teen had forgotten to tell his Uncle that he did not want to attend two years ago, Ase left a trail of destruction behind him. He had used every bit of his sarcastic and cunning personality to confuse, irritate and intimidate any purebloods who approached him. So much so Marius had to portkey in to stop him before he starting a duel of honor between family members for his entertainment much to Uncle Severus' amusement and Uncle Sebestyen annoyance.

They had convenient timed their yearly project to coincide with the conference a year after, in an attempt to avoid a repeat and Lovato Zambinis Italien relatives from courting a teen knowns as the brainless squid amongst the teens. No chance of Itzar sending a hellhound after his father's 'followers' or papa Sev's boring potion master acquaintances. It was for the best all four children had lived and been educated under Uncle Marius, Aunt Selene and the Black Grandparents of Japan from early childhood. They unique talent and skill made them targets from family enemies and Traditional European School did not have the means to educate them . All were homeschooled under programme by x school, which meant several times a year they went to the school for extensive periods of study and exams. Marius often found that they were ready to do final testing for their yearly aims during April session, which meant for two months they would work, be involved in research or do work experience until their summer began.

The day past peacefully with the group swimming leisurely in the sea before playing volleyball with some local japanese teens. After the sun started to set, they headed back to their home, Black Island, a small island which contained their modern japanese style home completely with office, library, lab, workroom, dueling/exercise room and a ritual room with and astronomy dome. The island was located in the middle of a freshwater lake, with a miniature hill, forests and a field. Its was peaceful but slightly isolated from the non magicals and magical alike. They also had access to Selene house near Tokyo and a Beach side villa in Miyakojima for short trips. As a group, they took weekly trips to the closest town for shopping and other activities.

NB: Its definitely Lovota and not Lovato.

 **Cast**

Castor Marius Black (Age 75)

Arcturus Pollux Black (Age 50)

Marius Katsuo Black (Age 27)

Seren Hoshiyo Black (Age 22)

Lovota Zabini (Age 18)

Ase Lovegood (Age 14)

Arianrhod Rosier - Malfoy (Age 13)

Itzar Prince - Slytherin (Age 10)

Severus Tobias Auer - Prince (Age 53)

Sebestyen Thomas Marvolo Hyas Slytherin - Delacour (Age 53)


	2. Chapter 2 - Illness and Plan of Action

**Chapter 1 - Illness and Plans**

Marius POV

The kids where comfortably up for five am, for daily exercise followed by breakfast. They would work on their projects until eleven am. Lunch would be prepared as a group followed by a nap, than an afternoon swim. When the afternoon air began to cool the group meet to work on group projects or read. After dinner they would write letters, plays games, watch movies and talk. The night usually ended with them falling asleep in the astronomy room, which was often pleasantly cooler than their individual rooms in the height of the summer.

Marius woke up late, to the smells of breakfast cooking with a pulsing headache, stiffness and a rising temperature. He sent an airplane memo to the kitchen for Zambini with a short note saying _your in charge no summoning or explosions please_. Obviously, the summer flu that had been going around the local district had been passed to them. Calling their house elf, he requested some flu remedy before turning over and falling asleep.

Next time he woke, his mind foggy and his body was uncooperative. Zambini amber eyes were peering at him with a worried expression. "Aria collapsed with flu symptoms earlier, neither of you is reacting well to the usual remedies. Which is strange because this is supposedly and muggle flu strain. We sent word to Arcturus, he will be here tonight, here is some cold broth in a mug". As she talked, I could feel Ase pushing me into a sitting position against the pile of futons. After the cooling relief of the cold broth, I settled back to sleep.

Ase POV

It has been a day since Mars and Aria fell ill, Arcturus has helped Zambini prepare them both to be portrayed to the local magical hospital isolation room. While Zambini and Arcturus were in conference with the doctors over Aria magical outbursts caused by the flu. Grandma, Zar and I, contacted the family with the news.

On their return, Arcturus notified Sebestyen Slytherin - Delacour, the Malfoys, Blacks, Princes and Aria's Parents Rosier - Malfoy of her condition. With Sebestyen's husband Severus, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks- Black having a lot of experience with unusual cases, they determined Zambini and the boys would be accompanied Aria for treatment. Arcturus pushed his foot down and said ideally she should be moved in the next 24 hours before she has a chance to develop a secondary lung infection. Arcturus and his wife would stay behind to look after Marius, who would be easier to stabilise.

Zambini highlighted the fact that this specific nature-based magical talent was seen in both patients. Marius had a low level skill in it, whereas Aria was at Mage level. That was the only similarity between the cases that could account for the difference in severity of symptoms they were exhibiting.

For the next six hours, their families communication journals were going off constantly, with the family pulling together to make arrangements. The Goblins were contacted for aid and lent them a phoenix for the day for fast document delivery. Arturus was handling the mountains of paperwork associated with communication and arrangements of this medical evacuation to Europe.

"Ase, will you do the packing operation. Pack in the suitcase style luggage; enough clothes for a month and our projects items for the summer. Will you also take care of books, equipment etc. Zal, you and Grandma will pack for you and the food. I will take care of the medical stuff, renting a van and Aria's clothes. Don't forget your mundane, magical identification documents including your common name and your technical names. Grandpa going to oversee final arrangements." Lovota gave orders to the two boys sitting in the study, anxiously waiting for news. I sighed preparing mentally for the long day and journey ahead, it was clear from the tidbits overheard that they would not be traveling the fast way.

After three hours of organising and packing equipment for their projects, travel and business documents, he started on his clothes and personal effects. Ensuring that he had both muggle and mundane clothes for all occasion included his Japanese wizard robes. Once finished he went to the kitchen for a quick dinner put together by Grandma.

The somber mood carried through the meal until they sat down for a final briefing. They started by sketching out the basics of their journey, Grandpa told them that they were to meet the ICW contact at the American airbase outside Tokyo, a fifteen hour drive with stops. Grandpa suggested that since both he and Lovato had passed their driving test at early and that magical transport was out of the equation until Aria was stabilised. Ase would have to use an ageing potion when he was on driving duty, wouldn't do if they found out he was 14. They would leave at midnight tonight, stopping to rest mid-morning and setting off again in the evening. Arriving at the base at around midnight tomorrow, the only time when the base was quiet enough to pull off magical civilian-based operations.

Next point of discussion was what potions they could use and brew for Aria before their departure. I decided to use Itzal knowledge to help me adapt Aria's magical focus for our needs, hopefully minimising magical outbursts and magical complications. Bini asked me to set up the prototype medical monitor on Aria, which would be less risky that spells, potions and easier than mundane methods while travelling. When they had finished gathering and adapting the focus, prototype medical equipment and potions. Arianrhod was placed in her pjamas on the couch, as he and Lovota administered potions and set up the medical equipment. Grandma and Grandpa accompanied them to the van which had been waiting at the car park on the mainland side of the lake. Twenty minutes before they were due to leave they arrived at the minivan, where they decided to place Aria on the second row of seats. While Grandma settled Itzar into the row behind with a snack box and his backpack. Grandpa and I packed the boots of the van, with the luggage at the front of the boot, then spare food and medical supplies at the back. The main food, medical bags, documents and personal backpacks were on the collapsed middle seat in the front row or at the foot of Aria's seat. Aria's was kept in position by carefully manipulating the seat belt, keeping her securely laid down with her chest slightly raised. He handed Itzar a pillow and blanket before handing on to Bini to place of Aria when she finished her final check.

When the preparations were complete, Bini suggested that she will drive until Aria started exhibiting complications or the protective measures in place fell. She suggested that I chose a music CD to listen to and was put in charge of the communication and Aria's medical journal.

N.B The lack of dialogue and descriptions are on purpose, Ase doesn't really care about peoples wording, he is more interested in the broader meanings and actions.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Black with many Faces

Usual disclaimer applies

 **Chapter 2 - The Black with many faces**

Aster POV

I watched as a 9 seater minivan pulled up, a tall dark Italian girl elegantly exited from the driver's seat. She opened the side door, helping a lightly muscled teen with loosely tied light brown hair out.

" I will get the compact stretcher and med bag out, shall I Bini? Zal can you help grab the suitcases while Bini sorts out Aria". Turning to lend a hand to a shorter boy with chestnut hair out. Shortly, the younger boy returned with a folded wheeled stretcher and a large red bag with a medical symbol on it.

"Zal, Can you get the documents out and see if Uncle Marius listed our point of contact?"

The boy reached in the front of a large purple rucksack, pulling out a folder, leafing through pages with an annoyed expression." Dan Noire, Wizard in the American Army works as ICW/Goblin liaison as well. Probably a Black descendant, do you think he's Uncle Marius Nephew. Shall I use your phone to ring him? "

" Zal, what on Gaia great earth happened to yours?"

The boy quietly mumbled something, his attempt to looking innocent was poorly done. I stood in the shadows, pushing down the urge to burst of laughing.

"Pardon Itzal, I didn't quite catch that. Please say you haven't been summoning without an adult present ?" She turned around in order to inspect his appearance properly. Upon seeing his face, her eyes narrowed fiercely "No, no, no. You didn't summon, than tease them about your natural control. Do you know how much hassle it was to get you in the clear with the guild when set free malevolent child spirit with a camcorder and a video cassette. I know you were 7 but the muggles now have a horror film based on it. You know you can't do any more until your stay at the European Ancient and Forbidden Arts Guild this summer. You have 48 hours before we meet your dad, so you better write to him via the family Instant Comms Journal."

"Sorry Bini, Dokaz's pet Cerberus snuck it out of my pocket and destroyed it. He was teasing me because I didn't have access to the lost ancient scrolls of Levantian, apparently, he stole them." As the boy spoke, his sentences slowed in tempo. The older male approached the two, with 3 large rolling suitcases and two medium backpacks. "Zal, do you have your rucksack and documents?"

"Yes, Ase" he said adjusting his backpack.

"Ase, Could you find Soldier Dan Noire? He knows. Tell him we need to borrow a room for thirty minutes before travel. I need to prepare her for some intravenous drugs and I need you help to reset the lock on the magic. She will blow the planes magnetic and electronic systems apart if she has an outburst. I also need to check we are still in the clear, Standard Healer Apprentice Paperwork. Zal, you need to update everyone, see if the goblins can link a squib car onto the back of the Express train and another minivan to be picked up in Bozal and Munich. Let the Tepes family know about our arrival at their compound etc." She said as she tied up her hair,

The smaller boy retrieved a tattered notebook from his coat pocket, writing attentively like a secretary would. Ase, mock saluted from his position slightly the the right of the two, in the line of sight of a scowling Bini.

I approached the group, observing their reactions, handing my identification cards to Ase.

Ase looked at the cards triumphantly while looking through the stack of cards; Aranck of Blackfoot Nation, Aster Kaito Black, Dan Noire Consultant and Representative of the American Army and Kaito Mori.

"So you are a Black. What are you ? A Black of Blackmoore, Black Mountain, Montagne Black, Black Forest, Kuroshima, Black River Russia? Have we started a foundling house in America? You can't be Kuroshima otherwise you would live with us."

" I am a Black of Izar of the Black River, Son of Castor I the cursed, better known as Marius of the East. My Uncle is Arcturus III of Kuroshima and Cousins are Marius II and Seren. My brother and I were the lost boys of an extinct house, so we were adopted by Izar. We moved to to Black Creek, Vancouver Island, Canada. Shortly after our Mother Sinopa/ Sigrid took us to the Kainai nation of the Blackfoot. We fulfilled a ceremony of adoption of both blood and native spirit magics."

Zal looked impressed and curious and Bini raised her eyebrow at the lengthy pureblood style response. Ase moved on in his interrogation doing a worthwhile impression of a General inspecting soldiers." How did the Goblins find you, do they have an A - Z of the Blacks?"

" The magics of our mother's people are not dissimilar to Aria and Marius II talent. Although I have no capacity for it, I have a deeper understanding. I am also in the ICW under the name Dan Noire by their instructions. I am key to strategy and communication between muggle based armies and there squib and magical members. My magical names are too obvious to keep in my position. I have a lot of training in basic medicine and I speak multiple languages. Why wouldn't they recommend me?"

Ase snorted while the Italian reached over to lightly tap the underside back of his head. " Ase, Uncle Marius is going to be pissed when he finds out you were rude to his nephew. How many times do you need to be reminded about basic etiquette?". Ase rolled his eyes at her chastising comments. She turned to me, smiling politely " Nice to meet you. My name is Lovota Zabini, that was Ase Lovegood, this is Itzal Prince - Slytherin and finally our patient is Aria Rosier - Malfoy. I suppose we are Marius band of oddities, displaying talents that need to stay below notice of our families enemies. Current pests of the Blacks of Kuroshima as Grandpa Arcturus calls us. What name would you prefer us to call you?"

I kept my face neutral surprised by the families that the group belonged to, " Dan until we get onto the train, My Black name once we reach the express train and for the duration of my stay with your family. What names will you like to go by Black names, nicknames or codenames? "

" Well we will go by Bini, Ase, Zal and Aria for now. Arcturus has not given us Black names yet and I been on the island since I was six, like Ase. Aria and Zal were special cases and arrived when they were three."

"Okay, nicknames it is. So there has been a change in schedule the flight leaves in 5 hours. We will still make the night train at Turkey. We will go to medical bay for supervision, luckily he is a wizard with good mundane knowledge. Then we will go through documents and your possessions etc. After we will discuss the plans for the journey, eat and rest. Half an hour before we fly, we will need to board and have Aria ready. Wait here a moment, I just need to go into the office and get everything."

Moment later, I reemerged on the tarmac with my own disguised suitcase, army backpack and my ICW messenger bag. Pulling a small luggage trolley alongside me, Ase sulkily pushed there luggage onto the trolley. Aria, had been placed and strapped to the wheeled stretcher with blankets and pillows, piled on the shelf underneath. While the others collected their backpacks, the small boy did a final sweep of the vehicle before loudly slamming the doors shut. Swinging the keys on his fingers, he smugly mentioned "Bini, you forgot the keys again. Dan what can we do about the car?"

" I will talk to my boss about it during document check, for now I will leave a validation notice. Can I have the keys? We will need to leave them behind." The boy dropped the keys into my waiting hands. " Ase and Itzal you're on trolley duty, Bini and I will tackle the stretcher. I will lead the way with my access cards, keep close."

They followed me without complaints as we made are way through mile long corridors to the Hospital bay. I pushed the buzzer for Dr Green " Good Morning Dr Green , Sorry to disturb your night shift but special case Arianrhod Rosier - Malfoy know as Aria of Kuroshima has arrived."

Suddenly Dr Green appeared at the door, looking a bit dishevelled drinking an energy drink. " Perfect timing, I have three hours before any of the other patients require my attention. I assume we need the ICW private room etc. What time is your flight? " he questioned while attempting to tie back his auburn hair.

"Seven am sharp, so we have 5 hours."

" Okay, little Grims follow me." Dutifully the amused teenagers followed my hyper collegau. Knowing Dr Green was in for a treat, he always enjoyed strange puzzling cases. Following the others into a large suite, One door for the patient room and bathroom and another for the other amenities. A standard sterile looking patient room with hospital bed, magical adapted muggle equipment, standard equipments and medicines . The other door leading to a room with Sofas, Kitchenette, Table and chairs.

" Trainee Healer Zabini with me. The rest of you in the other room, get out the medical files of Aria and your Uncle. Also take out your own notes and ideas that you have been using to temporarily stabilise her." Noticing their questioning looks, the hyper doctor realised he needed to expand "Oh, I know your Uncle Marius, We had a lot of core classes together when he was a full time student. I was part of the friends group that helped plan and prepare for your arrivals. I was the Trainee who did Aria and Itzal, incoming medicals at school, I almost got them to call him Uncle Marzipan. He turned me into a Wolf puppy each time, letting them pull me hair and pat me. I have been at the occasional Kuroshima Black Family event but usually work gets in the way".

Stifling laughter, I guided the boys into the correct room. They both placed their backpacks on the table pulling out the documents, leatherbound notebooks with code names emblazoned on it. The older boy pulled out a large tomme, flicking his wand to remove his protective wards. " Yes, Three of us have full ICW magic licenses and little Zal needs supervision on the advanced stuff but free movement on L0, 1 & 2 spells. Not sure if your were notified." Using his usual casual tones, while pulling out more supplies.

I move over to the kitchenette, inspecting the cupboard supplies and the fridge. "Okay, Would you prefer hot drinks or cold? Japanese or American snack?"

The younger boy answered in an enthusiastic tone "Bini will probably have flavoured green tea and an iced coffee drink, Ase will have hot chocolate and a citrus cola soda with a dash of energy drink and I will have a normal cola. Last three days has been stressful, Grandpa and Grandma came over but we have been living off cold cuts and noodles."

"A full meal than, lets see we have rice and curry sauce here. So I will get some pork cutlets and vegetables from the kitchen. I will see if they have any chocolate lava cakes leftover. While I am there, any idea what kind of trip snacks, Japanese or American - European style?"

" Both, Onigiri or Bentos are easy, so are sandwiches. Are their drinks and meals provided on the flight or can we take stuff from here."

"Most of the food on site, we can fly with. Drinks are pretty basic selection of sodas, teas, coffee and water. Any special stuff we can take from here. Dr Green will help us with nutrition for Aria". I start opening the cupboard looking for a magical food container, nifty item which had compartment to act as a fridge and others as a warming oven. With the natural size of a lunch box. Luckily, I stuck gold " Boys, I will be 15 minutes please do not move from this suite of rooms. Let the others know, I will cook when I am back". Leaving the room swiftly, " Green, I am going to the officers kitchen for supplies, I am making Katsu curry with some sides for dinner. Do you want me to pick anything up on my way."

" Noire, Get me a flask of the good coffee, also some breakfast for later in a special bag please and a week snack pack. Drop this list of to Sarah, the poor girl in the medical supply booth and pick up the items on the way back. Get her a the same as me in a Magi bag as well because she's in the know as well. Put all on the ICW tab like it says in your contract."

" Yes, Green. What time do you reckon people on dawn duty will arrive? Need to speak to boss about the finer details" .

" Not a clue, check the board in the Officers Lounge." I nod at his suggestion then proceeding back in the direction I travelled earlier, following the winding corridors into the heart of base.

Entering the Officers Lounge, I check what time boss was due to be available before dawn exercise, 4am. Penning a quick note and putting it in his pigeon hole. I then headed to the supply office with Greens list from earlier firmly in hand, " Sarah, Greens list for our special case is here. She asked me to get you breakfast and a snack box for helping. Could you also find the forms for travelling with those supplies, would hate to suffer questioning at border crossings."

" Sure, Dan. Be back in ten minutes, I can include a week worth of things plus supply contacts for later."

I waved lightly as I proceeded towards the kitchens. Without disturbing the poor guy on vegetable preparation duty for dawn mess time, I entered the items I was taking into the black records book.

 _For Dr Green & Sarah:_

 _2x special Lunch packs_

 _2x Week snack box supplies ( Chocolates,Trail Mix, Protein Bars, Rice Crackers, miniature spreads and Coffee tabs )._

 _2x 2L of premium Coffee and 2x 500ml of Milk and two large flasks._

 _2x prepared breakfasts_

 _For the rest,_

 _Loaf of Bread, Chicken cuts, Guacamole, Sweet chili sauce packets ( enough for 2 sandwiches each)_

 _2L bottles of flavoured Milk (chocolate, strawberry and banana), 2L Orange Juice and 2L flask Hot Chocolate ( with extra sachets)_

 _Snacks ( Crisps, Rice cracker, Nuts and fruits)_

 _A selection of Onigiri, Dorayaki, Salads, Cold meat and some Bento boxed._

 _For Dinner;_

 _2 Onions, Carrots, Potatoes and a selection of green Veg_

 _Pork Cutlets Breaded_

 _Quick cook Rice_

 _Enough Chocolate Lava Cakes and Custard for 6_

I searched my bag for the required stamp and put in the code that allowed them to bill the magical world for it.

Setting to work, I found the items with ease, wrapping and preparing them for transport as I went. Finally with everything packed away, I placed the stuff, I needed for dinner in a canvas bag for appearance sake. Though he doubted the boy peeling potatoes would notice the use of magical items.

Arriving back at Sarah's office, knocking at her door. " I have everything from the kitchens, the bag and the flask is listed so you can keep them permanently. Just make sure those who are unaware don't catch sight of you taking a giant flask out of a tiny box. You won't like the paperwork involved with solving it".

Sarah laughed while cradling the giant flask happily. "Ahh the good stuff. " She moved them aside, to make space for the medic supplies. She lent down reaching for a luminous orange bag " Here is your mundane worthy fashion statement. Okay so we have protein and vitamin powder, for easy nutrition just add milk or water, enough for a week. Supply for intravenous treatments, drugs that you are licensed to handle, gloves, masks and other useful thing Green suggested. I have also put in a muggle medic kit, muggle sharps disposal box and there standard medical forms just in case." While talking she placed the items neatly in the bag. " Bag can withstand the usual magic, don't shrink it to a size smaller than a book. Here is a folder with instructions and contact list for mundane Europe should you need it." waving a luminous pink plastic wallet in his face. "Yes, I know all luminous to go with our departments bright and sunny personality. Boss' joke." she rolled her eyes after seeing my grimace.

"Since obviously I can't change it to a non luminous color can I at least turn it green?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Green and I are off duty at 5:30, so bring the kids and we will get breakfast together. Green will no doubt help you with preparing you section of the cargo plane. He will want updates on this case."

" I know, he is personally invested in the welfare of Cousin Marius' charges. See you later than." Pulling the ridiculously bright medic pack over my shoulder as I exited her office.

Zabini POV

" Okay, Lovota you have done well, we shall quick meeting with the boys while we run some nebulizer to ease the congestion in her lungs . When dinner is ready we will wake her and discuss options. We will no doubt have to put her to sleep at about 6am, to make things easier. While on your journey, I think you should have her awake about four hours every 20. That means she will be in short rounds of healing sleep and you will be able to prevent magic explosions. When you get to your destination it will be safer for her to wake and sleep naturally, while in treatment."

" Understood Dr. We have been using an adapted version of her focus to stop her continually funneling magic, when this illness is preventing her usual release and warping the magic of the way out. Itzal been using special runes on the focus but it only holds for 12 hours before we are forced to release it. We have some more permanent ideas but we need you to look at them."

"Okay, Let's go join the others. Do you have a blanket or plush of hers to keep her calmer while unconscious. Her magic is obviously still trying to reach out to her environment. I can imagine it quite scary not being able to use a skill she was born with."

I quickly riffled through Arias backpack withdrawing a forest green blanket with silver and blue embroidery of forest creatures. Dr Green stated in a impressed voice " Ah, you must all have close connections to the Prince family. I would recognise there magical blankets anywhere." I smiled with carding my fingers through Aria's bed hair, adjusting her oxygen mask so i could kiss her on the cheek. I whispered "We will wake you soon". I left the room and headed towards where no doubt the room the boys were causing havoc in.

Aster Black POV

Placing the medic and messenger bag on a spare chair next to my spot. Handing over the Dr goodies over to him with a smile. "Sarah will take us to breakfast at 5:30. If one of you will get the cold drinks ready and the other the warm. I will start food prep while we talk".

Itzar and Ase worked as a team preparing the drinks and the table for dinner. While Bini retrieved all the necessary documents and research to go over. Dr Green left briefly,returning with a muggle whiteboard and pens. I took the cookware out and all my ingredients. Sittin at the table peeling, dicing and cutting the vegetables.

They started to talk about the virus and how it was affecting those with partial magical talents similar to Aria's. It wasn't a surprise that the girl skill was mage level, currently the only known one in the last century. Only two others had caught the sickness with her skill,one a squib and the other had a weak affinity for the skill. Obviously Marius inherited black family skill worked in opposition to this other talent. Meaning while he was sick, his condition was reasonably stable and only slowing down his ability to fight the virus. It did not warp his magic or cause magic explosions. Ase had told them about the glove focus he adapted to control the magic funneling, distortion and explosion. Covering the bracelet cuff and three attached rings with special array of runes; choosen by the whole group. They covered the runes they did not included because of their unclear classification in europe and the difficulties in glamouring a focus with "dark" runes. The grey area surrounding the legal use of lost rune, parsel runes and blood runes meant that the glove could not be made as a permanent measure.

Next Ase pulled out a box, carefully retrieving his creation, a mix of muggle technology, runes, arithmancy and charms to create a small film able to monitor the patient's condition. The film had small copper and gold coloured wires embedded and attached to a adapted piece of circuit board.

" This is what i have been working on in my research. Using magic to push the boundary of what muggle materials and technology can do. Bini was complaining about patient monitoring differences in both worlds,so we came up with this idea. I did the design, technology, material manipulation. Bini helped with ideas on what to record and customising output data. Zar helped me adapt Uncle Sevs potions for making protective films for injuries that require complex tissue and material regeneration. We were able to make it more durable and flexible, allowing us to imbedded adapted technology. We made a synthetic version of a goblin healing crystal to measure magical health with Aria input. The metal veins of the film are able to measure skin temp, oxygen saturation and heart rate. In future it might be able to detect things in the sweet."He paused pulling out a notebook and a smaller box with small circular disk.

" The book displays live stats as wells as a history of recordings taken every 15 minutes or at any interval needed. These disk can be stuck on the head to record brain activity. The runes are able to detect the comfort level of the patient, hunger,pain etc."

Dr Green was flabbergasted "Wow, when do you think the Goblins and the ICW will have it ready for release in the magical and mundane world".

" We are starting the patenting process with sponsoring by the Blacks company. The Princes will fund us and sell it under their medical supplies company. We are pushing medical technology of the muggle world in that direction, probably in research in about a decade before the technology is slim and fast enough or material science for the film."

Dr Green looked on the edge of sulking " Perhaps it time to take a sabbatical into medical research".

" The Princes will start testing and research this autumn and will have on the market my spring equinox. We are attempting to create a potion/poison detection version over the next couple of years. If your ICW registered you could be the liaison between the medical board, researches etc."

On closer inspection the film was the size of a playing card, it had a double border in one in silver and the other in surgical steel. Noticing the intricate rune series on the silver and steel.

Ase pointed at the metal borders " so the silver is for the magical monitoring and signals which travel along the gold veins to the receiver, transducers and emitter. The gold is able to handle the signals from the magical crystal pieces and the allogeneic silver runes series without confusing the electrical mundane signals. The surgical steel is also allogenic and has been adapted to pass signal into the copper veins and electrics. It only contains runes that prevent magical burnout of the magic sensitive technology. Luckily my supervisor and the hospital staff cleared us to use this as it does not push magic into the patient or beyond skin barrier. This means it should not affect magic stabilisation etc and it does work on squibs. This is one of the prototype models, luckily I have already made enough for the research requirements and have enough spare for her treatment."

" Thanks you for the detailed explanation, in a medical point of view its safe for travel but how will you explain it if a non magical was to see it?"

"We won't need to, we are going to place it just below the elbow on her forearm, She's going through security as a medical patient, they are not going to question the beeping. We have a travel version of a heart monitor and a oxygen tank as part of the disguise. I am sure you notices the adapted oxygen mask with a tube attached to the small bag on her belt, the bag magical version of a nebuliser and vapour form of a infection cleanser. It a couple of things Bini has been working on."

I moved over the electric hob, starting the cooking while the others continued to discuss the medical side of the treatments. Once everything was cooking, I set the timer and moved back to the table. " So what where you ideas on making her safe to travel in terms of the magical outburst and distortion. Since using the permanent runes are not a viable option ?"

" We have several but they depend on your journey plans and arrangements."

Walking over the the whiteboard, I write:

 _Journey_

 _Japan - Turkey (Army - Cargo Flight) - Travel time 15 hrs ( Dept 7am, Arr10pm)_

 _Turkey - Bucharest, Romania (Train Night Express) - TT 5 hrs (Dept 1am - Arr 5am)_

 _Bucharest to Tepes Compound (Car) - TT 3 hrs (Dept 6am - Arr 9am)_

 _Brasov to Stuttgart (Magical Train - Squib Private Car)- TT 4 hrs (Dept 8pm - Arr 12am)_

 _Stuttgart to Lake Constance (Car) - TT 2 hrs (Dept 1am - Arr 3am)_

" All the security has been forewarned that their is a high security medical patient who is traveling to be europe for treatment. We have attached a car onto the night express from Turkey. We will stop over at the Tepes Compound for a rest and treatment check. The magical train is running for the Neutral conference and the Squip/Muggleborn and Enlightened Muggle conferences which are being held in Stuttgart over the next week. They are adding a car for us, as we have a magical and medical isolation case, we are using a squib carriage for ourselves. They are aware about the flu which is resistant to magical measures, hence the isolation. I have booked similar styles of cars for transport, those which are easily adapted to fit and secure a stretcher trolley."

As an after thought " The reason your heading to the family residences near the black forest is because Dumbledore's scouting out the areas and the magical transports heading into the Toulouse area for the Dark and Creature Alliance conferences of the coming weeks. It won't be suspicious if they see us near the sites of the conferences in Germany because we are unknown entities in their eyes and it helps you all go to school with both the magical and mundane. You have not been seen at large public functions with any family members which he closely observed. Potion Master Severus and some of the Blacks will not make an appearance at the conference much this year. The Prince, Black and Delacour are not jointly hosting the conference this year, one cited renovation and the other family illness.

This means family can come back and forth from the french estates to visit and help without being detected. Your relatives and Lord Slytherin have organised security for our trip, I am not sure when but a couple of cousins may be joining us at various stages of the journey. The Tepes family ambassador and family friend Lilliana Delacour - Evans will join us at the compound. I do know we will have personal security joining us either on the magical train or at Stuttgart. "

" Okay, security is really thorough, that's good. We also have a stop over, which means we can change to the more magical method. As technically both Aria and I are Slytherin - Delacour's by blood and extension nieces and nephews of an Evans, the Vampires might let us use some of their blood rune healing. Or Lillian can aid me with archaic blood runes under Zar's supervision. Aunt Lilly also has a good idea of both worlds, healing and potions. Bini you need to send word on the specifics that Healer Narcissa Malfoy and Uncle Severus needs to test for. We do not want to expose any family members with the trait. What do you think, a minor magical siphoning into a piece of jewelry than a block until we get to the Tepes compound. Then I suppose a mix of runes, ritual and archaic magic for the second leg of the journey ? "

" I assume the siphoning into the jewelry, Is more to comfort her and prevent any hysterics over blocking her natural skill. We cannot use a child level block or anything nature based. Your input Zar?"

" Well we will have two blood relatives, two heart relative and possibly two people to act as ground or shield. That is a good standing for archaic magic and rituals. Aster does your shamanic nature magic include chaos magic as a balance? That could override both stop her magic from actively breaking the seal and comfort her"

"That's a great idea, I will contact Seren after we eat. She knows more shaman based magic but I use them with equal amounts of Nature and Chaos magic. She is more attuned with Nature and Death magics." Once again, I make my way to the kitchenette, to serve up the food.

"Trainee Zambini and I will wake Aria after and start preparing her for the journey. " Answering the question that I was about to pose.


End file.
